Generally, refrigerators are home appliances for refrigerating or freezing foods in order to store the foods for a long time, in which refrigeration cycle is operated by electric components provided therein and a storage space inside of the refrigerators is cooled by directly/indirectly using cold air generated from the refrigeration cycle.
Now, these refrigerators are in a trend of bigger size and multi-function according to an improved diet and various tastes of users, and equipments such as a home-bar and a dispenser for supplying ice and water to a door of the refrigerators are provided in the refrigerators to offer convenience to the users.
The dispenser of the equipments is to dispense purified water to the outside, and it is configured to dispense purified water by placing a vessel where the water comes out.
This dispenser has an advantage in that it is possible to easily dispense the water without opening the refrigerator door, since the dispenser is attached to a front face of the refrigerator door.
Meanwhile, this dispenser should be rigidly attached to the refrigerator door, and there is a need to have a remaining water collecting structure for collecting remaining water, which is dropped downward therefrom in the process of taking out water.